30 de fièvre
by Hiruma-san
Summary: TRADUCTION DOUJINSHI Sanji est touché par une étrange maladie qui affecte sa température corporelle et Zoro doit s'occuper de lui. Mais le cuistot ne semble pas vouloir se laisser faire...


**Encore une petite traduction de doujinshi. Celle ci est appelé 3.2%**

**Je vous met le lien: watch?v=V3DxsGD8qJI&feature=relmfu (Pour Aliocha-san et sa review très constructive de ma traduction Sweet martini )**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Hiruma-san**

* * *

_3,2%_

Enfin une escale. Voilà trois semaines que le bateau voguait sans s'arrêter.

Trois semaines qu'ils était menacé de manquer de vivre. Et la, par miracle, cette petite île, appelé _Ogijima- traduit littéralement par l'île de l'usine japonaise- _et qui n'avait aucun rapport avec son foutu nom.

Un seul petit village avait élu domicile sur cette île nommé _Genosha_. Pour le capitaine, cette endroit était comme une sorte de lieu de culte qui l'avait sauvé de la « terrible famine qui avait faillit l'emporter ».

Pour les autres, c'était aussi un soulagement et un moyen de se dégourdir les jambes. Nami, leur navigatrice, conquis par le charme du petit patelin, décida de passer la nuit au seul hôtel de l'île. Pour une fois aucune protestations ne fut émise, même pas par le sabreur.

Une fois les chambres réparti, chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Seul le cuistot resta dans sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Zoro. Cinq minutes après être parti, le vert rentra dans la chambre prétextant un oubli.

De là, il engagea la conversation: - Oi, t 'es tout pâle, je pensais que tu allais mieux maintenant?

Lors de leurs longue traversée, Sanji avait eu une crise passagère et avait été sujet de lourdes fièvres. Heureusement que Chopper, leur médecin, avait de très bon remèdes.

Le coq ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et soupira bruyamment.

-Pourquoi tu soupires? Je suis sur que c'est parce que tu t'entraîne pas assez souvent que t'es tombé malade.

Sanji ne lui répondait toujours pas. Il se contentait de lisser son costume avant de soupirer de nouveau, sans regarder son nakama, ce qui commençais à l'irriter.

-Si tu te sens pas bien, retourne voir Chopper.

Le cuistot regardait ses pieds, impassible.

Finalement, il bredouilla:

-Ok, mène moi à l...

D'un coup, le corps du dandy tomba lourdement sur le sol, tel un pantin désarticulé.

Zoro se précipita pour le rattraper mais arriva trop tard. Il s'accroupit au côté de son ami et posa sa main sur sa front pour vérifier sa température. Brusquement, il la retira. Le front du cuisinier était glacé.

Il passa sa main sur la nuque et murmura:

-Il est gelé, c'est quoi le problème?!

Il prit entre ses mains chaudes le visage inexpressif du blond. Un murmure s'échappa des lèvres violettes de froid:

-Ton corps... ,si chaud.

-Arrête de faire l'imbécile! C'est juste parce que t'as froid, éructa le vert, t'avais un rhume y a pas longtemps! Faut trouver un truc pour te réchauffer!

-Je ne suis pas froid. Mon cœur me brûle.

- Arrête de faire le con! Tu es aussi froid que de la glace! Qui est tu pour laisser les choses en arriver là!

Zoro paniquait. Il soufflait désespérément sur les doigts de son ami, qui virait lentement au bleu.

-Zoro, tu es vraiment bouillant... Il retira sa main de celle du vert en disant:

-Si tu continue à faire ça, tu vas me faire griller.

- C'est vraiment pas le moment de t'fiche de moi là!

_Mais à quoi il pense! Il devient de plus en plus froid!_

Brusquement,il se releva, laissant choir le corps du blond à terre. Il courait dans toute la chambre à la recherche de couverture,puis fit volte face et alla de démarrer la bouilloire puis la cheminée.

-Hey.

Le vert se retourna et questionna le coq du regard.

-Je veux juste fumer.

Sa cigarette était tombé sur le sol.

-Zoro, allume la pour moi.

Il prit la cigarette de son nakama et lui dit:

Ne te comporte pas comme un enfant gâté avec moi.

Puis il rapprocha tendrement ses lèvres du dandy et glissa sa langue dans la bouche froide. Étonné, Sanji écarquilla les yeux mais ne protesta pas. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, le sabreur s'écarta du blond, gêné et finit par lui dire:

-Même l'intérieur de ta bouche est glacée... Bon je fais comment pour te réchauffer maintenant?

Sanji se redressa, et retourna violemment le vert qui se retrouva allongé sous le bassin du blond.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as rallumé mon feu.

Il embrassa goulûment Zoro, surpris par la réaction de son ami. Finalement, il fut pris dans le baiser lui aussi, mais il finit par s'obliger à se séparer.

-Et bien? Y a un problème?

-Ta santé passe avant! Tu es encore froid!

- Mais non! Je vais bien maintenant!

-Non!

-Zoro...?

-J'me fait du soucis pour toi, et toi, tu passe ton temps à faire l'con! C'est quoi cette attitude de gamin?!

-Ah... Désolé. Dit le blond en ricanant.

-C'était vraiment pas sincère là! Tu vois!

Passablement énervé, Zoro cracha par terre avec dédain. Le blond ne savait plus quoi dire, surpris par le comportement de son compagnon.

-Um, c'est juste que même dans mes rêves, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu serais inquiet pour moi...

Embarrassé, le cuistot regardais intensément le sol, puis pris la main de Zoro et s'arma de tout son courage pour lui dire:

Crois moi, ça n'a jamais été mon intention de te faire parler sur tes sentiments.

Il ramena la main halée vers sa bouche pour mimer et baise-main, mais le sabreur la retira prestement. Il semblait énervé. Le blond s'excusa de nouveau, à genoux devant son ami, assis en tailleur.

Une voix le coupa:

-C'est bon. Tant que tu vas bien.

Tout content, Sanji se redressa et se jeta sur son nakama.

Soudain,il s'affala sur Zoro, qui sourit victorieusement:

-Tiens, tu vois? C'est parce que tu était tout énervé lorsque ta température n'était pas encore normal.

Le dandy endormi dans les bras de Zoro, souriait comme un bienheureux.

-Maintenant, nous avons de quoi te réchauffer, murmura Zoro en se glissant sous les couettes, Sanji dans les bras.

Sanji ouvrit lentement les yeux. Tout de suite une voix douce l'interpella:

-Cook-san, comment te sens tu?

-Robin-chan!

Elle le coupa:

- J'ai juste entendu dire par Bretteur-san que tu avais attrapé terriblement froid, et que tu avais eu beaucoup de fièvre.

-Oh. Mais ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant.

Il voulut se dégager du lit improvisé sur le sol et souleva les couvertures mais les reposa précipitamment, un air confus sur le visage.

Quelque chose ne va pas? Le questionna Robin.

Il se blottit plus profondément dans les couvertures, une main sur son ventre, caressant le chauffe-ventre vert du sabreur.

_Cet imbécile. Il est vraiment trop gentil! _


End file.
